The Duty of a Matchmaker
by Overlord Valkyrie
Summary: Len Kagamine always had a crush on his classmate Rin Kagamine but she always denied his feelings. So it's up to Miku Hatsune to take up the role on hooking the two up for the sake of their happiness, but as time starts to pass by, new feelings starts to appear which confuses her role as the matchmaker...Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Felt like doing a Like, Dislike with Miku in it. It's like Mirashima (?) Romeo and Cinderella in a way but Like, Dislike Style. This seems so fun to do. XD**

**Warning and Disclamier: There will be RinxLen in this story and I do not own Vocaloid.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

The afternoon sun shined down upon the school, students were calmly sitting around chatting while eating their lunch. It was already lunchtime so everyone was already stuffing their faces with food. A tealette sat under a large green tree on top of a large picnic blanket holding a sandwich in both her hands while calmly eating it with her eyes closed, it was peaceful and quiet so she wanted to enjoy eating her lunch while it lasted. She loved eating under here since it wasn't too noisy, she could hear the trees rustling against each other, the small river babbling, birds chirping. It was so peaceful.

"MIKU!" A voice hollered loudly followed by footsteps, she sighed and turned to the side to see a blond boy running towards her with a distressed face. She returned back eating her sandwich calmly until something sat down right next to her. She opened one eye to see him stuffing his face with her food that she prepared herself, his eyes real serious as he continued to stuff it down his throat. Miku giggled softly and looked at him while holding her sandwich.

"What is it this time Len? More Love Problems with you know who?" She gave a smirk, he instantly threw his hands into the air and slammed it down next to her. Leaning real close to her, usually, girls would blush at this distance but she didn't at all. Instead she had a rather surprised look on how distressed he was.

He groaned, "Yeah! She's reaaaal stubborn, as much as I said 'I love you' to her. She would hit me and call me a pervert before running away. You said I should say what I feel and so I did, why did she run away? Help me Big Sis!" Len frowning like a child. Miku patted his head, sometimes she had to act like the older sister around him since he never did have a sister before, she remembered that Len called her 'Big Sis' when they were younger. She was older than Len by four months…and two years so he called her big sister but it soon changed to Miku but he sometimes called her Big Sis. Old habits die hard they say.

"You said I love you? Really? You idiot!" She hit him in the head, "Rin has a crush on you but gaining a girl's affection means that you shower her with affection."

"But-"

"And it doesn't mean you sneak around, stalking the girl. Also, you shouldn't ask questions that you should_ never _ask a girl…_like what's the color of her underwear and the size of her bra._" She glared daggers at him, he flinched and frowned.

"What? I thought they don't mind, you didn't when I asked the color of your underwear."

"LEN. I WAS FREAKING SIX YEARS OLD. DON'T BRING IT UP." An aura started to surround her, Len grinned at her reaction. He loved teasing her since she was so easy to irritate and annoy but she doesn't hold the anger for long,

She sighed and frowned, "It's hard to be mad at you, Mr. Pervert." She rolled her eyes and continued eating her sandwich, "Give her flowers, and complement their looks. By saying she has pretty hair or cute clothes, girls would get flustered but it means that they like your complement, you are so lucky I'm your childhood best friend. Imagine what would happen between you and Rin if I never intervened with my advice and ideas?" She giggled to herself.

Len took a sandwich from her lunchbox, his lunch was always made by Miku. Actually, he's a better cook that her but he was always busy at night studying so he always slept late and woke up late so he couldn't make his lunch. His mother had work early in the morning so she was unable too so Miku took up the job and made extra food just for him. He stuffed the sandwich down his mouth while Miku offered him some juice.

"Here, drink so you won't choke."

He puffed out his chest, "I don't ever choke-!" He suddenly froze, Miku rolled her eyes and immediately handed him some water, he quickly drank it and gasped for air.

"_I don't ever choke!_-You said."

He stuck out his tongue, she did the same thing. Then they both paused and giggled before bursting out into laughter. Miku glanced at her wristwatch, she started to pack her things Len stood up and helped on packing her things. "Hmm, so this year is your last year in Junior High. Heh, Can't wait to meet you in High School Lenny with Rinny as your girlfriend." She winked, holding her folded blanket. He blushed a bit, growling at his best friend she just laughed.

"Let's go to class, yours is near mine right Miku?" He gestured her to follow, Miku smiled and walked next to him. She wasn't too tall, she only about an inch taller than him but he was going to grow even taller than herself. She nodded to herself, Rin would have a great boyfriend once they get together officially. He was a great best friend to her since he stuck to her…for the past years. He was very loyal to his friends.

The bell rang, everyone started to return to their respective areas. Len and Miku stood where the Junior and High Schoolers meet, she smiled and took something out from her pocket showing a little leek keychain with words of 'Miku-Miku'. His eyes widened as she showed it to him with a grin. "Here, a good luck charm. You need it to win Rin's heart and affection, I heard that a person named Rinto is after her."

He held it in his hands and placed it in his pocket, "Thanks Miku, you're a really great best friend." She shook her head then turned around leaving,

"Bye Len! Good Luck!" She waved and ran off to her building, Len turned around and walked towards the Junior High school building but paused, fishing out the keychain from his pocket and smiled.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Len tapped on the shoulder of a girl with short blond hair, she sighed and turned around with an annoyed look. "Len, I told you-Ah!" A fresh bouquet of flowers were on her face, the sweet scent filling her nose. Len gave a shy smile and gave a slight bow.

"I'm sorry about my outburst of 'I love you' Rin. Something to make it up for?"

Rin smiled and took the flowers, "Idiot. I knew you were kidding about liking me and all that, of course since you're attracted to Neru Akita in our class right?" Her eyes casted down but kept a stern smile,

"…Neru?" Then he bursted out laughing, Rin started to fume and placed her hands on her hips with her eyes narrowed.

"What's so funny?"

He wiped a tear from his eye, "You call me an idiot? Rin, everyone knows that Neru already likes someone and it's not me. Didn't anyone tell you?"

She hit him on the shoulder, "Whatever Len, come on. Let's go back to class." She grabbed his hand and pulled him along, his face started to become flushed. He grinned to himself, chuckling softly. _Thanks Miku!_

They entered the classroom, it was filled with chatter of their classmates. Teto whistled, "Whoa, looks like Rinny and Lenny loves each other. D'awww…" She teased with a sly smile. Rin turned bright red while Len grinned and did a thumbs up.

"Yep. I really love Rin!" He sang, hugging the small girl. She growled with a blush on her cheeks as he kicked Len off of her body and pointed at him.

She barked, "Don't do that you pervert!"

"Ehh? But why? We are going to get married after we graduate High School right?"

Rin flushed even more, "We're fourteen Len! Why are you thinking about that?! Also, I never did say I liked you!" She stomped her foot angrily, her face burning red like a tomato. She never did say I like you…nor I hate you to him. It was confusing.

He made a hurt face, "But I've said over and over again that I love you. Why can't you accept my love?" He looked into the sun, like it was the last thing he would see. Suddenly, the door opened showing a high schooler with long teal hair. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of her, she was beautiful, like some model just came in.

Slender arms, creamy thighs, long eyelashes, great body, long and silky teal hair as well as bright teal eyes. Everyone didn't know who or why was she here in the first place, she held a box wrapped neatly in a teal handkerchief. Even the girls had to pause and admire her beauty, she walked inside and towards Len holding it in front of him.

"I made a lot more. Knowing you, you would get hungry again so I made some snacks. Slices of banana, some healthy food, I'll might make some Banana Split if you do your homework faster." She grinned, seeing his eyes starting to shine at the thought of it. Then she looked to the side to see Rin smiling at her.

"Hi Miku!" She grinned,

She returned the smile, "Good Afternoon Rin." She nodded her head and patted his shoulder with her eyes closed, "Good luck indeed Lenny." She nodded her head with a smile and a thumbs-up then turned to leave the classroom. "Gotta go, bye you two." She sang and ran off.

Rin stared at the box, "Did Miku prepare some oranges too?"

"Of course she did. She is Miku Hatsune after all, she knows that you would want something." He grinned at her, "Especially since you're a orange-addict."

She growled, sometimes this boy irritated her a lot but she couldn't hate him. He was annoying but gentle and sweet. Len laughed and placed the snack box away, then suddenly was bombarded with different questions from every boy while Rin was attacked by every girl.

"Who WAS that girl?"

"Is she single?"

"Whoa, how did you manage to snag her Len?"

"Is she your sister?"

Len held his hands up, "She's my childhood friend. Yes she's single. No she's not my girlfriend nor my sister! If you want her you can't because she's really hard to get, Kaito told me that he tried once but failed." Rin walked up to everyone, "I heard about it too! Kaito tried but failed, it's really hard to get her to like you." Everyone soon dispersed, talking about the teal haired beauty. The blond haired boy patted her shoulder, "Thanks Rin."

She shook her head, "No problem."

The teacher came inside the classroom, everyone scrambled to their seats. Rin and Len sat next to each other with a smile on their faces as their English Teacher, Miriam came inside with a bright smile. She placed her hands on the desk while looking at her students, she smiled. "Alright Class, let's begin with our English Class…We will begin our day with…" Miriam turned around and started to write, Len glanced at Rin who was into the lesson, she was really cute. Bright blue eyes and short blond hair, she was like the sun.

He grinned to himself, staring outside.

The day ended with their last subject, Math, Rin's hated but Len's loved subject. He was so good at Math while she was plain horrible, it was like with Japanese Literature, Rin was great while he was horrible. Even with tutors with Rin didn't help, nor with Miku...he was used to English after all. He was Japanese but he lived in America as well as England for awhile.

"Why? Why must there be a quiz on Japanese Literature tomorrow? Why?" He cried, banging his head on the desk. His classmates stared at him confusingly, of course since he said those words in pure english. Suddenly a notebook was thrown in front of her, he looked up to see Rin scowling while crossing her arms.

"I-I feel bad for you so study my notes. I don't need to since the Quiz is easy." She started to pack her things, Len took the notebook and admired it.

"A gift from Rin. I'm so pleased that my future wife gave me something!" He glanced at her, knowing it would trigger her anger. Which it did, she fumed and stormed away before sticking her tongue out towards him. He chuckled to himself, Rin was really cute once she denies things that she didn't want to admit. Miku told him that he was too blunt at time and that was kinda bad if he was _too_ blunt. But he liked being blunt since her reactions were priceless.

He place the notebook inside his bag, then took out the Good Luck Charm. He held it in his hands, smiling to himself. "Thanks Miku, I owe you one." Len grabbed his bag and left the room, grinning to himself like a fool.

Today is a great day indeed….

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Don't you have any feelings for Len? I mean, even though you're his senior. Anything?" Luka Megurine, a second year high schooler titled her head. Miku just stared at the girl like she grew two heads then started to burst down laughing.

"Me like Len? Don't be silly. He's like my little brother, if I did like him why would I help him with Rin? Besides, it's kinda weird since he's my childhood best friend and all." She waved her hand around, Luka looked skeptical for a moment then looked away. She rolled her eyes, "Luka, really. I don't like Len…well except as a friend."

"Yeah, yeah. By the way, I heard Kaito still is pursuing you while Meiko is trying to restrain him from doing something stupid to get your attention." Luka pursed her lips, "…By going naked with his scarf."

Miku's eyes went wide like dinner plate. "Serious? I really don't want anyone right now, I know I'm still in High School but..." She shook her head, then something clicked in her mind. She groaned, "I remembered tomorrow is the meeting for the student council. I knew I shouldn't have ran for president, I knew it."

"Eh, but you can handle it."

Miku just pouted, her eyes growing like puppy eyes. Suddenly someone tackled her from behind, clinging to her back like some sort of Koala. She yelped as she tried to see who just tackled her into a large bear hug. Then she was lifted from the ground and spun around like a top, she knew who exactly this was. "Miku, thank you so much for today!"

"L-L-L-Len! Put me down, put me down!" She felt herself getting dizzy, Luka on the other hand was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

He did as he was told, Miku smoothed her skirt and shirt before placing her hands on her hips. "What did I say about spinning Len?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. Rin gave me her notebook and it was all because of your lucky charm!" He showed the Leek Keychain, she smiled and did a thumbs-up.

"I knew that would help. Why else would I give this to you?" She pointed at the keychain, "That was my lucky charm so I decided that you needed it more than me since you wanted to gain the affections of Rin. So, I guess it really worked. Your now one step ahead to get her to truly fall in love with you."

Len glomped her again, she yelped in surprise. "Thank you so much Miku. I really owe you one! Wait, why don't I treat you to that café? Come on, It's my way of saying thanks!" He held her tighter.

If Miku was outside of her body, she knew she will she herself turning blue by his grip. He had a real iron grip, it was so hard to break loose from his hold. She looked at Len, her eyes widened as it turned soft as she stared at him. He grew taller…but not taller than her, maybe because of drinking so much Banana Milk that he loves so much. She knew a lot of things about him yet she never said these to Rin? Once she saw her again she would explain more about Len that she would start to understand why he was like this then Len's dream of marrying Rin would come true. Miku pushed Len away.

"No need Len! You don't need to go to that extend. Sheesh, I'm happy if your happy. That's all I need after all." She smiled, Luka glanced at her then chuckled to herself.

"Your happiness is my happiness…She doesn't realize does she?" She mumbled to herself with a smile. They both looked at her with the same expression of 'What?, she just shook her head and giggled to herself. "I'm going home now. Bye you two." She waved then walked away.

Miku pointed her thumb at her, "Did you hear what she said? I didn't."

"Nope."

They started to laugh at each other's stupidity of not hearing Luka, Len offered his hand and she gladly took it. They walked home while holding hands like when they were children, Miku smiled at Len while tilting her head. "We'll never be apart, right?" Her grip tightened, "I mean like, we'll stay friends. Even apart or together with someone else, or even married, we'll stay best friends forever."

"Of course you idiot." He grinned at her, he stuck out his tongue, "See? My turn to call you idiot, idiot."

"You're the bigger idiot."

"Nope. You."

She giggled and punched his shoulder with her free hand, they both giggled together. Their grip tightening as they walked side-by-side, towards their home. For some reason, Miku felt something fluttering inside of her like millions of butterflies but she ignored it since it was nothing important to her or anything. After all, Len was her precious best friend.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: I write so short. Should I make chapters longer? ;^;**

**Anyways, please review. I'll be happy if you do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Miku sat in her large room in front of the fan, her eyes lowered while she just stared at the thing. She was bored, she finished her homework and she was completely bored. Her head hanged low as she let out a large sigh, "When will Len come? I'm dying of boredom, literally." She stood up and jumped on her large bed, hugging her body sized pillow which was a giant leek. She loved anything green and blue, as well as Leeks, it was her favorite item of course. She looked at a picture next to her, it was her and Len showing a peace sign when Len entered middle school when she was in the Second Year of Middle School. Memories…

She felt sleepy for some reason, boredom was really mean. If she felt so bored she would fall asleep like last time she fell asleep in Len's house and they had to sleep together in one room, but that was long ago when they were innocent…which was now. It was so weird. They only saw each other as siblings so they didn't care if they slept over in the same bed, but sometimes she had to kick him out due to his antics sometimes. She giggled to herself, holding the pillow close to herself then she heard a knock on door, her head shot up as she scrambled to her door across the bedroom. She cursed that she had a large bedroom, it was so hard to even walk if she was seriously tired. Her hand wrapped around the cold door knob and opened it to show her grinning best friend, she placed her hands on her hips at the sight of him.

"Took you long enough. I was dying of boredom here." She grumbled,

He shrugged and lifted a plastic bag filled with junk food from the convience store. Everyday, he comes over bring snacks so that they could have their usual bonding after their school work, they both crawled onto Miku's bed as the tealette pulled her body leek pillow into a tight hug, her eyes snapping shut as she gave a loud yawn. "You should have come earlier, now I'm sleepy." She rubbed her forest green eyes.

Len brushed his hand against her forehead and smiled tenderly, he whipped out Rin's notebook and started to read. Miku slowly sat up, her face looked dazed as she stared at the notebook. "Are you going to study Japanese Literature? Do you need any help?" She crawled to him, resting her body next to his. He shook his head and patted her with his usual grin.

"It's alright Miku. I can do this myself."

She frowned, "But I can help." She protested, her eyebrows furrowed together. He chuckled, she was always like this. She forced herself to help someone even though she was either tired or very busy, it was one of the aspects that made Miku loved by others, her gentleness, kindness, and her clumsiness.

He nudged her, "Go rest and I'll wake you up later on."

"But Len…" She yawned again and rested her head on the pillow next to him, "I'm not that sleepy…" Her voice got quieter as her breathing slowed down. He chuckled to himself and pulled a blanket over her body, she shifted a bit.

"You were always a terrible liar Miku." He chuckled and returned back to his studying.

Miku had always been sleepy once she was bored, but she still was forcing to stay up. She could lose her sleepiness but they had nothing to do but to watch TV which will still lead to Miku dozing off, he looked up then stared at her sleeping face. She was so innocent and cute with that sleeping look, he grinned to himself. She reminded him a lot like Rin except that Rin was prone to snapping while Miku on the other hand could forgive someone so easily but once someone gets on her badside, they would face great consequences.

He remembered long ago, someone picked on him but he didn't care, nor did Miku since it was pointless. But once it came to hurting him really badly, the guy met her fist followed by the wall of the school and her angry glare that pierced right through him. She warned him to never hurt him or anyone unless they wanted to be sent to the hospital then let the guy cower for his life, it was shocking since she lifted him with one hand, the whole scene cause her popularity to increase even more since she was fierce in the inside but kind on the outside. Something every deadly. He chuckled at that memory, he was about to fight back but Miku beat him to it with a punch. Literally.

Len continued reading his crush's notebook, he exhaled out loudly. "It's been like a few minutes and I'm tired of studying." Miku makes it more interesting when they both studied together. She made jokes and made learning much more fun. Of course, she was his tutor so she had to make any method for him to listen to her version of his teacher's lecture.

He shifted his postion holding the notebook in his hand, he unconsciously lifted an his arm around her body and held it protectively while reading Rin's notebook. Miku snuggled to his chest and exhaled out loudly, she mumbled out softly against his shirt. He smiled, he felt like sleeping with her but he had to study or else Rin would kill him and nag on how he didn't study when she gave him her notebook. He flipped a page and felt Miku's hand gripping his shirt lightly.

"Len…" She mumbled out softly.

He stroked her gently while reading the notes. Len glanced at his best friend and smiled softly.

"We'll be best friends forever."

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

The lights flickered on as a short blond haired girl strolled inside, she dropped her bag somewhere and went to her light orange bed and fell ontop of it. She sighed out loudly and rolled onto her back and pulled a yellow teddy bear close to her as she inhaled the scent on it. It was a gift from Len during their birthday, it was odd how their birthday was on the same date, they were like twins but nearly everyone said that they were 'made for each other' but she didn't believe it one bit.

She honestly doesn't believe that Len Kagamine has a crush on her as well. She's too plain for him, she isn't cute nor pretty unlike Neru Akita, Teto Kasane, Ring Suzune…she's just normal. She turned red, wait, why is she thinking this? She doesn't love that annoying Len Kagamine at all. She cannot like him at all.

Desperate to clear her mind, she pulled out a book from her desk and flipped it open. She quickly immersed herself inside the book with her imaginations running in her head as she read the story, she started to smile as she forgot about what she thought before and started to imagine about the life of the people in the book. The room was silent and was a perfect time to let her imaginations run free, she dreamed of being model someday or maybe a songtress so she practiced singing and made sure she looked okay but she was doubting her qualifications to be a model because of her childish body she had, unlike Miku Hatsune who had a small chest but a perfect body that a supermodel always had. She looked up to her since she was what she aspired to be, a good singer, great looks, great personality. She was practically a whole package of what boys are in to. Her bow twitched slightly then a knock was heard on her door.

"Hey, Rinny. Time for dinner, get up!" Her older brother's voice was heard behind the door, she groaned and made a mark on her book before closing it. She strode across her room and opened the door to see the same blue eyes as her own. It was her twin brother Rinto Kagamine.

He looked like a male replica of Rin, his hair was messy but his bangs were clipped with two white clips just like her own. He gave a smug grin with his arms folded across his chest, "It seems like my sister is dreaming about Len Kagamine." He teased.

Rin turned red and punched him in the shoulder, "I do not dream about that…that…that pervert!" She cried, her glare piecing him but he didn't care.

He raised him arms up in defense, "Okay, Okay, Calm down Rin." He grinned but ruffled her head once she lowered her arms. He pointed at the stairs with his thumb, "Dinners ready."

She nodded her head, "Yes, yes. I know brother. No need to tell me again." She walked past him, Rinto just walked right behind her.

Rinto Kagamine was like any brother, annoying and irritates her greatly. But they were close and had this weird connecting sense, if Rin was sad then Rinto could feel it and rush to her side, if Rinto was in trouble then Rin would be right next to him. They were twins but they weren't alike at all, Rin was more hot-headed while Rinto was composed. She's smart but bad a sports, he's average and great at sports, he's a great cook, she's a horrible cook. She's prone to get angry while he hardly gets angry at all, the only time he gets seriously angry is that if someone bullies Rin to the point that they drive her to tears. He literally beat a whole group of them when they picked on his twin sister.

"What's for dinner?" Rin mused, tapping her hand on her chin. Rinto shrugged and glanced at her.

"The usual, beef soup, oranges, yada yada." He moved his hands around, "Anyways, how's…um…Miku?" His voice came quiet.

Rin paused and stared at him, "Huh?" She stared at his brother who was blushing really hard.

This was the first time she saw Rinto getting all flustered, usually, he would just joke around but now he's getting very embarrassed about something. The short blond haired girl scratched her head, "What did you say?"

"…Miku….How's Miku?" His voice came squeaky, Rin's eyes widened as she howled into laughter.

He turned red and shot a glare to his twin sister, Rin doubled over and held her stomach as she continued to laugh uncontrollably. "D-Do you have…a crush on her?" She had tears in her eyes,

He crossed his arms, "So? Wh-What if?"

She doubled over again and this time fell to the floor laughing really hard, she sat up gasping for air but still giggled at him. "Oh my gosh bro, you like Miku? I support you two but Miku doesn't want anyone right now…" Then she went into thought, "But maybe…I could possibly help you with her."

Rinto used this chance to tease her back, "So that Miku won't steal Len?"

Rin stood up and growled, "Oh shut up Rinto. Do you want my help or not?" She barked, the boy just scratched his head and walked away. Her brother really knows how to get under her skin, it just makes her so angry at his ability to do so.

"Of course Rin." He scurried off downstairs, not listening to Rin's protests and denials.

She huffed and folded her arms across her chest, she clicked her tongue. "That idiot…" She muttered lowly, her foot tapping against the beige carpet floor.

"Rin? Hurry up down." Her mothers voice rang in her eyes, her eyes widened as she quickly scurried down as well.

She held onto the gold railings, her free hand trailing against the white wall. "I'm so sorry Mother." She moved towards the dinning room and took her seat next to her twin brother, across her was her Father, Leon , and across Rinto was her mother, Lily.

Everyone slightly ate until her mother spoke up with great interest. "So young lady, have you found anyone you might perhaps love?" Her hand was on her cheek as she smiled tenderly.

Rin nearly spat out her drink while Rinto had to contain his laughter that was threatening to burst out, she quickly grabbed her napkin and gently dabbed her face with the soft cloth. She composed herself and coughed, "Wh-What makes you say that?" She did her best to stop stuttering but utterly failed.

Lily chuckled, "At your age, it's quite obvious that you would have a love interest. And with your reaction, I assume you do have someone you like." Her blue eyes blinking softly, "I bet it's that Kagamine boy who has the same last name as us? Right dear? I've always saw you staring at him with those eyes, how you sighed everytime a moment of yours ended."

"M-Mother!"

Her father shook her head, "Don't worry Rin. Next year you'll be in High School and that would be a perfect time to annouce that your dating once you confess this year. I have a feeling he loves you too so don't worry."

Rin snapped her head to her father, "Father! You too?"

Rinto snickered, "See Rin? Your obvious crush on Len is so obvious that Mother and Father found out." He teased, Rin shot a glare.

"Don't think you can tease your sister young man. You too, have a crush on this Miku Hatsune girl right? I have to admit she's quite beautiful and very courteous when I first saw her." Lily glanced at Rinto who stared to turn dark red. "She has lush teal hair and beautiful eyes, of course you would fall for her."

Rin stuck her tongue at her brother, "See that? Even Mother knows about your obvious crush on Miku." She shot back, repeating the words he said before. Rinto stuck his tongue back.

Rin quickly finished her dinner, "I'm done. I'm going back to my room." She hurridly placed her plate in the sink and scurried upstairs to save herself from being embarrased.

Leon looked at his wife, "Young love."

She nodded her head, "Young love indeed." She giggled.

The blond haired girl slammed the door shut and locked her door before jumping onto her bed, she curled herself into a ball and held a pillow tightly. Her eyes staring intenstly at the pillow with a frown on her face then screamed into it.

"No way I like him. No. He's a pervert. A stupid pervert!" She covered herself in the pillow,

She would never fall for him, no way she did fall for him. He was a pervert but also her friend, there is no way she could cross that line nor believing that Len has a crush on her. After all, his best friend was a big obsticle, even though Rinto has a crush on her.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**So I'm done with Chapter Two. I had so much fun with this chapter, but it took me awhile to finish since MMD distracts me a lot.**

**Please review since they make me really happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's Chapter three. I'm going to have fun with this one xD**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Len yawned out loudly, he spent the whole night studying in Miku's house. His parents didn't mind since they were childhood friends and that they were next door neighbors so he decided to spend the night with Miku like he always did when they were small. It was horrible during the morning since Miku wakes up real early to study and take a shower, so he was forced to walk up early, study for his test again, and take a bath after Miku's turn. He rubbed a stray tear in his eyes and turned his head to see Miku Hatsune still perky and happy as usual, how could she maintain that attitude after waking up so early? He groaned, he just wanted to crawl back to bed and return to his dreams where Rin was his loving housewife with triplets, he loved that dream a lot.

"Hell-o? Earth to Len Kagamine? Cute crush at 12 o'clock!" She pointed at Rin Kagamine who was standing next to her twin brother Rinto Kagamine, Len stiffened and started to panic about how he looked like right now.

He stared at Rin then sighed out dreamingly, she was so pretty and vibrant, her smile made him feel like at the top of the world, her cute laughter, her lush blond hair, shining blue eyes, everything about her shined brightly like an Angel. She felt someone slapping his shoulder which was Miku who looked irritated.

"Wipe that grin off your face and stop looking like a fool! If you want Rin to like you even more then do as I say, okay?" She whispered harshly and pulled him close to mutter something into his ear.

He listened intenstly on every detail she said, he nodded his head and smiled on some parts. Miku pushed him away as she gave each other a determined looked and a thumbs-up, they both walked towards the twins casually until Miku attacked both Rinto and Rin to a large hug.

"Hey you two, Good Morning!" She chirped, rubbing her faces against them.

Rin giggled but Rinto stayed still and quiet, "Morning Miku." The blond girl chirped back, her large bow flouncing about. She smiled, operation LenRin has now commenced. Initiating Phase two, take away the brother.

Miku eyed Len then went to Rinto, she gave an apologetic smile to Rin. "I'm so sorry Rin but I need to borrow your brother for awhile. Is it alright?" She titled her head, staring at Rin curiously.

Rin mused before smirking, she patted her back. "Sure thing, I don't mind. Good luck Rinto okay?" She waved him off. Rinto gave a pleading look at Rin but she just ignored it and watched her brother suffer embarrassment as he was dragged away by Miku Hatsune.

Silence hung the air as Rin realized she was with Len, they looked at each other for awhile till Len broke the silence with him extending an arm towards the school. He gave a soft smile, "Why don't we go together to school Rin?" He offered,

Rin's eyes widened in shock, he looked so cool and calm with that smile. She felt heat gathering in her cheeks as she nodded her head with a blush, "Al-Alright Len…"

His eyes widened as he started to become giddy once again, Rin accepted his offer for the first time! He just couldn't believe it! Maybe that charm still had it's effect? Ever since Miku gave him her personal charm, everything has been being great for him. He really wanted to give Miku something special in return for what she has done for him.

They both walked together towards school, Len had that goofy smile while Rin was blushing. The blond haired boy's eyes widened in shock, he pulled out something from his bag and showed it to her. "Here, you're notebook. It helped me a lot in my studies!" She stepped back a bit, then hesitantly took it from his hands.

"Thanks…" She held the notebook to her chest, she stared at Len for a moment then they both returned to walking towards the school.

He was really kind in his own way, but he's a big pervert as well. Confessing out of the blue. _Proposing _out of the blue. She didn't mind the gifts but gosh, he really needs to understand a girl's feelings of love. Rin pushed her bangs away and glanced at Len who cannot stop giggling and grinning to himself. She frowned, he looked so creepy and weird with that smile but she started to laugh.

He stared at her, "What's so funny?" He raised an eyebrow, clearly confused on her sudden laughter.

"I-It's you're expression. You look really stupid right now with that grin and giggle, you seriously look weird on it!" Rin pointed at his face, Len frowned.

"Rin…"

"I-I'm so sorry, oh gosh." She giggled,

"Stop laughing!"

"I-I can't…" She continued to laugh at him, her shoulders trembling hard. Her hand covering her face, she slowly stopped laughing and glanced at Len who wasn't happy at all. His bottom lip stuck out showing that he was pouting at her, Rin just stuck out her tongue and he did the same. She neared him then grabbed his hand pulling him into the school.

"Come on, Len. Let's hurry inside!" She giggled,

"O-Okay!" He stuttered as Rin pulled him into the building.

She continued pulling him till the reached their section, the Junior High Building. This school had all three departments, Elementary, Junior High, and High School, she, Len, and her brother Rinto belonged to the Junior High Building while Miku belonged to the High School building. She frequently visits the Junior High School building but never their classrooms, it was the first time that Miku stopped by to give Len something.

Her mind started to drift, she wondered, why hasn't Miku nor Len realize each other? Miku Hatsune was attractive, beautiful, kind-hearted, even her twin brother fell for her yet Len didn't realize that Miku was just a normal girl? It goes for Miku as well, as much as she hated to admit it, Len was handsome, inhumanely handsome, he had a couple love letters over the weeks and Rin didn't like it, he had bright blue eyes and a good personality…aside from his perverted tendencies. Maybe it's the fact that Miku and Len were childhood friends, so it prevented them from crossing the line, honestly, she heard a couple of times that Len thought of Miku as a sister and vice versa.

Len let out a loud yawn again as they went to their lockers and changed their shoes into indoor ones, Rin raised an eyebrow and glanced at Len while placing her outdoor shoes in her locker.

"Did you sleep late?"

He rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, studying for the test. It was tiring I swear." He yawned again, "I just want to sleep even more."

The blond haired girl chuckled, "Was sleeping that comfortable to you?"

He nodded his head, half not thinking on his words. "Yeah, especially how comfy it was sleeping with Miku. She was so cozy and warm, her body felt like a pillow." He mumbled dreamingly.

Rin laughed, "Oh really?" She didn't care actually, she knew Len before and according to Miku, they slept together since young and it's been a habit if Len comes over during night they would sleep together. She knew it wasn't that bad.

"Of course, I always love sleeping with her."

The short blond haired girl tapped him slightly, "Come on now pervert. Let's head to class so I could tutor you even more on Japanese literature."

"Okay, okay…" He trudged behind her, letting out another yawn. "Damn that Miku. She didn't let me sleep a lot, even though she was comfy, she kept on moving a lot. She seemed to enjoy moving a lot."

"It's not yet time for class so I could let you rest as you study." Rin offered, Len beamed.

"Thanks Rin!" He grinned,

She shook her head, "No problem." They both continued their way to their classroom.

…And they failed to notice a couple of students who overheard the whole thing staring at Len like he was growing two heads. They rushed off to tell their friends about their latest gossip about Len Kagamine and Miss Popular Miku Hatsune who didn't show interest in having a relationship on how they slept together.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Miku continued dragging Rinto somewhere distant and far from Rin and Len, she started to breathe irregularly as she looked behind her to see she was far enough from Len and Rin for Rinto to disturb the two. It was part of the plan, Rinto was protective of Rin but wasn't too protective unlike a certain someone she knew who was super protective of their little sister that he would literally stalk her everywhere and become her personal bodyguard sometimes. That persona was really annoying but she couldn't help but giggle at him on how possessive he was of his little sister, it was funny but sometimes it would get out of hand and the little sister would have to kick him out of it.

"This…This should be far enough…" She wiped a fine sheen of sweat that collected in her forehead, she took out something soft and dabbed her forehead from the sweat. She didn't like sweat since it would get in the way of her vision, she loved sports but the sweat was irritating.

"Miku, why did you drag me out here?" He crossed his arms, Miku looked at Rinto then started to stutter.

"Ah, w-well. I wanted to tell you something…i-important…" She shuffled, glancing at him from time to time. Rinto stiffened, why was she blushing? Why was she shifting? Why this turning out like those love confession scenes that Rin is always reading?!

"W-Well Rinto. I have been meaning to tell you something for so long but…I was afraid you won't accept." She scratched her cheek, looking away. "It's been bothering me a lot lately…"

Rinto turned red, "A-Ah…I see, I'm sorry…"

"No, no. Why do you need to apologize, it's my fault for wanting it this way." She giggled softly,

He started to panic, is she really confessing? This better not be a dream, he had always wished that she would confess to him. He had liked her for a long time, just like with his sister Rin and Miku's best friend and neighbor Len. Actually, he can't handle confessions really well since in the end the girl starts crying and he would have to make it up to her…according to Rin….just so that he won't be hated the female student body, and it actually worked since now he's even more popular with the girls.

He constantly had a certain amount of love letters every month, probably by the same people, new student transfer to their school, or by students who realized how much they liked Rinto. But sadly, he had eyes for the High School's Goddess, Miku Hatsune, and no one knew that except Rin.

Miku snapped him out of his thoughts with her sweet voice, "So Rinto, please listen carefully, what I'm about to say is _really _important."

He should handle this normally. He composed himself and gave her a small smile, "What is it Miku?"

"Rinto, I…" She started but started to shift again. Her hands placed in front of her, "I.."

He held his breath, his heart started to race, he felt a small blush rising up again. "You…?"

"Rinto Kagamine, I…I…" She started to stutter, his heart started to race. "I want to borrow Alluring Secret Black vow, can I borrow it from you?"

…

…

Okay what?

"You…want…to…borrow…a book?" He repeated his words, wanting it to really digest in his mind. He was in shock then started to laugh to himself.

Miku frowned, "Rinto! Don't laugh! I know you don't know I enjoy reading fantasy books that has romance! No matter what gender." She nodded her head with her arms crossed, Rinto couldn't help but laugh again.

She was dense wasn't she? Yet she's smart at academics? Here he thought that she was going to confess, he shouldn't get his hopes up, she knew she saw him nothing more than a good friend and the twin brother of Rin Kagamine. He smiled sadly which Miku noticed quickly.

"Did I make you upset Rinto? Did you expect me to say something else? Like if I wanted to borrow more educational book?" She titled her head to side, leaning in closer. He shook his head, opening his bag and giving her a book.

"No you didn't Miku. Why would you say that? Anyways, here, Alluring Secret." He moved it up, Miku looked shocked at the book. She hestently took the book in her hands and stared at it.

She didn't expect him to have the book right there in his bag, she expected the 'Tomorrow Miku.' Or 'As soon as class is over.', not that she didn't want the book actually, she really loves this book since it has a really good storyline and perfect artwork. Her doubtful face was replaced by a happy one as her lips curled up into a large smile, she quickly embraced the blond haired boy.

"Oh gosh thank you so much Rinto! I'll repay you for this! I really love this book so much I begged my parents to buy but they never did! Thank you!" She giggled, holding him tight. He froze and started to turn bright red, he awkwardly returned the hug.

"…Y-You're welcome…" He mumbled,

Suddenly the bell rang, Miku pulled away and looked at her department with wide eyes. She quickly dashed towards it but stopped halfway, she turned around and waved her hand at Rinto, "See you soon Rinto! I promise I would return it!" She yelled,

He waved back, "Alright! Just don't mess it up okay?!"

She gave a thumbs-up and ran off to her department, Rinto scratched his head and started to laugh stupidly. She felt so warm, the scent of hers lingered on his shirt, he turned around and started to walk towards his department with a smile. Today was a really great day for him.

Miku turned around to look at Rinto to say something but realized he was already leaving she sighed, she was going to ask about Rin's feelings for Len. They need to hook up fast, or else someone might steal Rin away or maybe someone might steal Len away, but she wouldn't allow anyone to steal them away. It was her job as matchmaker for them, their little cupid of love. She grinned to herself, she needed to interogate Len about what happened between them and probably create new plans so that Rin's affection for him might increase and also maybe Len could fall deeper in love with her.

As soon as she entered her department, she took off her shoes and changed them with her indoor ones in her locker, she closed the door and placed the book inside her bag. She quickly walked to the stairs and ran up, she reached the third floor which her room was in. As she passed through, she heard whispers in by the students.

"Have you heard? A rumor just spread in the middle school department, a boy named Len Kagmine slept with this most popular girl. I don't know which popular girl though, there are lots in each department." One whispered, staring at her friend.

"Is it…that girl named IA?" She mumbled, the girl shook her head.

"No way, IA is too pure. She's very innocent, besides, she said it herself she didn't want to be in relationship with anyone." She shook her hand, Miku's eyes widened in shock then she dashed towards her classroom.

She ran, dodging everyone in the way, as soon as she reached the classroom she slid the door open hard while breathng heavily. She looked up to see all eyes on her, she walked inside and closed the door behind her calmly then she was bombared by her classmates with questions.

"Is it true you slept with Len?"

"That's so sweet! He's two years younger but you don't care about age differences!"

"Finally you two realized you liked each other."

"Oh my gosh, is that why you turned down Kaito?"

"You slept with Len? I thought you were really innocent Miku!"

Before she was told more questions, she raised her hands and inhaled, "I NEVER SLEPT WITH LEN! HE'S MY BEST FRIEND FOR GOD'S SAKE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, she dropped her hands and breathed heavily. She felt someone patting her shoulder, she looked up to see that Gumi was doing a thumbs-up.

"That's good. Very good." She nodded her head, "You two are not yet ready for such things, wait till after Len graduates then you can make your little children!" She grinned.

Miku stared at Gumi with narrowed eyes, "The hell? Len likes Rin you little fangirls! Jeez, this would take awhile til the rumors will die. Gosh, it will ruin Len's relationship with Rin!" She facepalmed, "This is my fault."

Luka crossed her arms, placing her salmon hair behind her ear. "Oh Miku, you two are super slow." Miku looked at her best friend with an innocent confused face.

"We're slow? You mean on Len and Rin's relationship right?"

"Y-Yeah! Rin and Len's relationship." The short haired brunette nodded her head, she stared at the class with a glare. "Right everyone?"

Everyone mumbled in agreement before dispersing to their own business. Miku walked to her seat and sat down near the window, her eyes glancing at the middle school department as she let out loud sigh. Why did this happen? Now people would think that she and Len are dating or even worse, she buried her hands in her face and moaned out loudly.

"Urgh, I need to clear this mess up! Len might get angry at me! I don't want him to be angry at me." She mumbled softly, she hated the thought of Len hating her or ignoring her. He was her best friend, her first best friend, and him hating her was something she would break down with. She couldn't handle a day with Len ignoring her.

He was very precious to her after all.

She looked back to the middle school area, she hoped that Len would be fine with the rumors. It started in the middle school department so the rumors are heavy there, heck, rumors are even twisted around since they misheard or either misinterpret what it really meant. That's why she tried to avoid rumors so that their reputation at school won't go down, even Len, he might be hailed a saint for 'sleeping' with Miku, the girl who was gorgeous and didn't want anything with relationships, it was because of her that IA became popular and because of that IA looked up to her as her idol.

"I'm going to apologize to Len about this…" She rubbed her temples,

The door opened showing the English Teacher Prima, everyone went to their seats and sat down. Prima nodded her head and smile as she made her way to the desk, "Good Morning class."

Everyone replied back, she took out a book and flipped it open. "Let's proceed with our lesson today. Open now to page…102 please."

The tealette took out a book and opened it to that page, everyone did the same. Prima smiled and started to write, "Okay let's begin…"

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Len, did you sleep with Miku?" Another question popped up, Len groaned and scratched his head irritatedly.

"No! I've been saying it so many times! Why can't anyone understand N-O?!" He barked loudly,

"What? But I've heard you slept with Miku…" She started, trailing off.

"I do sometimes sleep with her but not in THAT way. That is just plain gross. I've know her all my life and she knew me too, we're like siblings okay? It's like…incest but we're not related at all." He shivered, the girl nodded her head slowly.

"Oh..I see now. Thank you so much Len." She bowed her head then scurried away.

Len just groaned, where did this people get this crazy idea that he slept with Miku. Seriously, even though Miku is beautiful he couldn't possibly do something like _that _to Miku. She's pure and innocent, just like a goddess, he wouldn't dare to think such lewd things about her. He took out his phone and sent a quick text to Miku before shutting it close as Rin approched him, she sat down next to him and sighed out loudly. She was clearly annoyed for some reason.

"What is with the rumors flying around again? Jeez, just because you slept with Miku doesn't mean you _slept _with Miku…"She trailed away then stared at Len with wide eyes, "…Have you slept with her?!"

"Oh for pete's sake, No!" He facepalmed, "You know better than that Rin!"

She started to blush, "I'm sorry…I just…thought you did. Aha, forget I said anything okay?" Rin shook her head and scurried to her seat that was far from him, he sighed and looked out the window only to spot Miku sitting next to the window.

He noticed that she slowly took out her phone and read his text message, she seemed to be chuckling as she started to text back. At the moment she closed her phone, his own phone starting to ring. He flipped it open to see Miku's text message.

_Re: Are you okay?_

_Ehe, I'm fine. I'm fine. My class is asking the same thing, gosh, it's going to be a lot of work just to clear the misunderstanding.  
I'm so sorry for putting you through this, is Rin angry? Is she sad? What did she say?  
- Meekew_

He glanced at Rin who gave her a wave of her hand to him, he shook his head while chuckling and texted back to her. He closed his phone and looked out the window with a gentle smile as he looked out at the window to see Miku taking out her phone again. She read the message and slowly looked outside, Len raised his hand and waved to her. Miku grinned and waved back, she gave a innocent confused face with a thumbs-up. He nodded his head and returned the thumbs-up. Miku gave really large smile and nodded her head happily, placing the phone to her mouth. Len softly laughed at her before he felt a presence behind him, he turned to see IA standing right behind him looking at the same direction as him.

"Are you…communcating with Miss Miku?" She titled her head, Len nodded his head.

"Yeah, we sometimes do this. It's our back-up just in case we can't text, it's actually easy to see what Miku is saying since her facial expressions are easy to decode." He pointed at the tealette with his thumb, IA nodded her head and pondered for a bit.

"…You two are very close aren't you?"

"We are! Wait, are you one of those who believed that I 'slept' with Miku?" He eyed her suspiciously, she shook her head furiously.

"No! I know Miss Miku won't sleep with someone! After all, you are her childhood friend correct?" IA crossed her arms, "I sense Miss Miku is doing her very best to do something for you…" She glanced at him,

Len looked at her curiously, "On what? My academics?" He was clearly clueless about what she meant. IA had to resist the urge to facepalm, she leaned in to him and whispered very softly but harshly.

"Helping you get Rin! I know you have a crush on her! It's so obvious!" She started to beam, her blue-purple eyes twinkling in amazement. She liked romance stories, heck, she has a bunch of collections of romance novels that she reads everyday. It was something no one knew.

Len started to turn red, he looked at Rin. "…Yeah, I do." He muttered shyly, IA let out a soft squeal of delight and took his hand into her own with her eyes shining with anticipation.

"Perfect! I will help you Len Kagamine! Don't worry! I'm you're new found ally to hook you two up!" She held his hands go and elbowed him, "So do your best on winning Little Miss Sunshine okay?" She gave a wink to him. Len scratched his head and nodded slowly.

IA pushed her hair behind and walked away with that grace she always had. Len stared at the girl, she was one of the most popular girls in the Middle School Department and their very own 'Miku' since she had the grace and beauty just like her but Len knew that no one could ever go against Miku's natural beauty.

The door opened showing the teacher, everyone scurried to their seats and sat down. Len looked out to the window, staring at Miku who was already writing something down, he chuckled softly. They were going to have lots of work to do for those rumors that were spread.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: Everyone thinks Len and Miku **_**slept **_**together! Some wish and some don't. It's kinda funny that I made some of Miku's classmates LenMiku shippers xD**

**Anways, please review! I'm very happy that so many people reviewed for this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of the babbling brook filled the whole mini forest, the mid-noon sun lightly tapped onto the clear water. A hand appeared from the lush green bush then was pushed aside showing a teal haired girl staring at the lake, she smiled softly. Her favorite place, something she and Len kept secretly hidden, they made sure that no one else could come here and see this beautiful place since they fear that they might ruin the beauty of the whole thing. She walked towards the lake and peered into the water. She smiled and stared at the clear water, she took out her boxed lunch and decided to sit under that same tree where she always sat under to eat. Three weeks has passed after IA joined in the gang on helping Len and Rin become official, and because of IA's idea, Len is now eating with Rin everyday. For some reason…she couldn't help but feel lonely without him.

She folded out the blanket and set it gently on the grassy ground, she took off her shoes and sat on the blanket and opened her lunch box she made, taking out her chopsticks she started to eat her food. She chewed on a piece of hotdog and ate slowly.

During the last period before lunch, the teacher announced something to her class and well maybe the other classes as well.

"_Everyone, our annual school festival will be held two and a half weeks from now. Classes will be suspended but please, attend school for the attendance to be checked. Okay, class representative please stand up and explain. I must go to the Faculty room." Miss Prima walked gracefully to the door and left, _

_Luka and Kaito stood up from their seats and walked to the middle of their classroom, the pink haired woman smoothed out her skirt and crossed her arms with a smile._

"_Alright, the class has already decided to do café-themed right? Well, we're going to have a little twist, the café will have a performance stage and Miku offered to be the one singing for the café alright everyone?" Luka clapped her hands together, Kaito started to write on the board._

"_Here is the voted list of the food in the menu. Raise your hand if you are in the cooking team." Some of the girls and boys raised their hands, "In the Afternoon, proceed to the cooking room to learn your recipe. Now, how about those in serving?"_

_The others including Miku raised their hands, Luka grinned. "Alright, in the afternoon we'll take your measurements. Miku? Choose at least more than five songs to perform."_

"_Okay, Luka." She nodded her head, her thoughts going somewhere else as she stared outside to the middle school building._

She wondered why did she accepted the offer to sing for them, she's terribly shy once she sings in front of a crowd. One incident during Elementary School was that she had to sing in front of the stage but in the end she cried in the middle of the stage, the only people that knew she could sing is only Luka and Len. The rest just wondered if she was good singer or not.

She took off her shoes and socks and dipped her smooth porcelain legs onto the clean water, she sighed out loudly and stared at her reflection. What should she sing? Something soothing…maybe she should make a new song.

But just what should she write? She needed some sort of inspiration to write a new song. Miku nodded her head, she would use four songs and the last one will be the one she would create.

"Let's see…I just choose them. But with my last one, how to create it…" She lifted her foot up into the sky, the water flying everywhere. "Something about water? Or perhaps Len's love life with Rin? Maybe about my life?"

She stepped out of the lake and went to a bush and took out a white blanket that she always hid behind the tree. She set out the blanket near the lake and her shoes, she crawled onto the blanket and traced her finger on the water making a trail that followed her finger.

"I can't even see your world…" She whispered out softly, "The path to the world has been shut off. I knew the fear of being lost here, those tears remained on my cheeks…"

She remembered that duet she did with Len, it was a song they create together. The title was called _Your World, My World_, it was creative when they were young. As they grew up, they started to modify the song to make it more meaningful. It's a really special song to her and Len, something that kind of signified her friendship with Len.

She sang many duets with Len, she enjoyed it as well as Len but now…since Len is spending more time with Rin. Everything was changing for some reason and she was already prepared about that, it was something was expected that Len would ignore her for a while, she giggled to herself. She knew he would come running back if he needed help or he missed his dear big sister Miku.

"Speaking of which…_He's _coming back isn't he?" She tapped her chin with her free hand as the other one was trailing against the water, she smiled. "I can't wait!"

She lifted her head and crawled to her bag that was next to the blanket, she dried her fingers then took out a big book inside her bag. She was sprawled on the blanket with the book wide open in front of her, she flipped the book and started to read the story. It was the book that Rinto gave her, as the book opened, the air had a scent of oranges that Rinto and Rin always ate when they can.

They were addicted to oranges like how she is to Spring Onions and Len to Bananas. She scratched her head, she noticed that people she knew liked something a lot, like Luka who loves Tunas, Gumi to Carrots, Gakupo to Eggplants, and Kaito to Ice Cream.

Before she read, she stood up and pulled the blanket beneath the shade along with her things. Her food was already finished so she would have to wash it later on, she flopped onto the soft green grass and began to read the book. She smiled as her mind started to drift away as she started to digest the story inside her mind.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Luka couldn't help but frown at Len who was sitting with Rin in the same blanket but Len had the lunch that she knew Miku prepared, it was odd. Why wasn't Len with Miku? Wasn't he always with Miku? Should Miku be where Rin was sitting? The pinkette had to admit, she always thought that someday, Miku and Len would one day go out or maybe date. No one in her class cared that Len was two years younger than Miku, they all could sense that perfect chemistry between the two.

But she knew they couldn't bear to cross that 'Friendship' line that they were in nor think something else other than best friends or siblings. Actually, to Luka, Rin and Len looks more of the 'siblings' since they looked really alike, heck, they have the same last name.

She felt warm hands wrapped around her slim waist, a blush rose in her cheeks as she curled her hands into a fist and punched the living daylights of the person who dare hug her. She already knew who would do such thing, she glared at the purple haired man on the ground with a bruise on his cheek. He sat up, looking at Luka with puppy eyes, she simply crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Ga-ku-po!" She seethed through her teeth, "How many times I need to tell you. Stop hugging me God Dammit!"

"Miss Luka is so lovely today, of course I must hug you!" He stood up, suddenly proud of something. Luka rolled her eyes at the purple haired idiot.

He and Kaito are the same, both idiots that don't know what to say. Except that Kaito is an accidental pervert, she shook her head, this class she was in is filled with strange people, very strange students with different likes and dislikes. She felt like the only sane person in the whole class, being the level-headed mature one, but Kaito can sometimes be mature himself along with Miku.

She looked outside of the window, her anger fading away. "Gakupo…What do you think of Len and Rin?"

He walked towards her and looked to where she was looking, Rin and Len were chatting away happily while eating. He raised an eyebrow, "I could tell that Len is in love with Rin and it seems that Rin shares the same feelings."

"Mhmm…" She mumbled in agreement, but the purple haired samurai tapped his chin.

"But, I thought Miku and Len would get together."

Her baby blue eyes widened in shock, even Gakupo thought so? She had a feeling that the Middle School students supported Rin and Len's relationship while the High School Students supported Miku and Len's relationship.

She smiled, "I thought so too, I guess it's because they can't think of each other as lovers but more of a best friend or sibling. I thought Rin and Len would act like siblings since they looked so alike."

"…Wouldn't Miku feel replaced?"

"I don't know…" Luka mumbled,

They heard footsteps, they turned around only to see Rinto, Rin's brother walking around. The light pink haired girl walked towards the unsuspecting blond haired boy, Luka smiled and tapped on his shoulder. He turned only to face Luka who was quite taller than him, he stepped back in shock and blushed.

"O-Oh…I thought Miku was going to be here…?"

Luka shook her head, "Nah, Miku goes off somewhere every time it's lunch. If she is needed we can't even find her, only Len seems to know where she always is. Miku is very sly when it comes to hiding and only Len could drag her back."

Rinto seemed down at the mention of Len's name, but it was quickly replaced with a smile when he scratched his head. "Thanks Luka."

She looked to the side and smiled a bit, he tapped his shoulder and pointed to the left. They turned to see Miku walking towards them with her bag in hand, she ruffled his hair as she walked away while dragging Gakupo along with him.

She smirked to herself, "If Miku won't start realizing. Then maybe Rinto might help…Thanks for being my unsuspecting bait for Miku's feelings." She giggled.

Rinto felt nervous, he was happy that he was slightly taller than Len so he was the same height as Miku. He shuffled as Miku titled her head curiously, but she suddenly grinned and clapped her hands together.

"Ah yes! I want to thank you again for allowing me to borrow your book. I'm not yet done but so far, it's so interesting!" She giggled,

"N-No problem Miku…" He turned slightly red, he coughed and composed himself. "So I was wondering…."

"Hm?"

Rinto relaxed himself, "I was wondering Miku…are you free on Saturday?"

Miku blinked, "Saturday?" She started to think and nodded her head, "Yep, I'm free. Usually, I won't be free but since Len is spending his day with Rin so….I guess I'm alone." She laughed nervously, Rinto could tell in the tone of her voice that she didn't like that Len wasn't going to spend so much time with her like before.

He felt angry at that bastard. How dare he ditch Miku? He kept of saying when they were talking if he and Rin got together he would leave Miku alone, but now, he's not eating lunch with her nor spending at least some time with Miku. Wasn't she his best friend and childhood friend? He gritted his teeth together and looked at Miku sharply which stunned the tealette.

"Miku! On Saturday, why not spend some time with me? It's going to be boring on Saturday and since you have free time…?"

Miku blinked again and thought about it, she smiled. "Okay, I haven't spent some quality time with you at all Rinto. This Saturday right? Where will we meet?"

"…Why not that cute café in front of the park." He suggested, Miku suddenly became more cheerful.

"Really?! That's my favorite place! Okay, meet you there on Saturday!" She waved and entered her classroom, Rinto waved back and turned away then went downstairs.

He smiled to himself and did a fist-pump as he quickly went down the stairs. So Miku accepted his date, no matter what, he will make her happy, he wouldn't ignore her like what Len did. After all, Miku is her precious girl.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: Oh my, Miku accepted Rinto's date! What will happen between the two? What will Len do? Where is IA? I don't know!**

**The next chapter is going to be about Rinto and Miku's date. Let's see what shall unfold with their date.**

**Please review! ( w )**


	5. Chapter 5

Miku Hatsune sat on a bench holding her handbag, she was dressed beautifully after informing her mother that she was going to be with Rinto. She instantly made Miku curl her hair to tie into a side ponytail and wore the most cutest outfit that Miku had which was a pink dress with flower prints on the bottom, a silky ribbon belt tied around her waist, a white jacket that covered her shoulders, and brown flat shoes with a ribbon on them. She was a real eye candy according her parents, as soon as she arrived at the park where she was supposed to meet Rinto, she was attacked by lots of people trying to hit on her but they left since she wouldn't go with them. Tugging on her teal hair, she flipped out her phone and looked at any messages if Rinto couldn't come or she had to wait awhile longer.

The tealette sighed, "…Did I come too early?"

She heard someone running towards her, she lifted her head to see Rinto running towards her waving his hand. He was dressed in a simple navy blue shirt with black jeans and black shoes, but his usual hair clips were still there. "Sorry I'm late Miku!" He yelled, running towards him.

He paused and looked at her, a blush started to rise in his cheeks. "U-uh…You look really pretty…" He stuttered, scratching his cheek.

Miku just smiled happily, thinking it was just a friendly complement. She tugged on her hair and pouted slightly, "Thanks Rinto, I would have dressed more normally but my mother wanted me to look more girly and pretty." She stood next to him, Rinto pointed at the café shop with his thumb.

"So…Shall we go?"

She nodded her head, "Okay."

The café shop was there ever since Miku was in middle school, it hasn't changed on bit. It still looked like it was recently made but it was there for so many years, the tealette knew people working in the café since she usually visits it if she wants a drink or a dessert. The blond haired Kagamine pushed the door open for Miku, she happily went through and thanked him for being so gentle. A crimson haired girl dressed in a waitress outfit stood in front of them with her bright smile.

"Ah! Miku, are you here with your boyfriend? Isn't that nice? Bring him over sometimes." She giggled, Miku shook her head while Rinto blushed.

Rinto looked away, "W-We aren't a couple…" He stuttered again, Miku nodded her head in agreement.

"We're here as friends Teto."

Rinto could feel a pang in his heart at the word 'friends', he curled his hands slightly as he looked kinda sad but that was quickly gone. Teto noticed his reaction and smiled sadly, she nodded her head, she knew Miku liked someone but didn't realize it yet. Maybe she hasn't even noticed her companion's affection towards her, she wanted to facepalm, Miku was really dense sometimes but she gives the best advice out there. Teto had a lecture every then and now even though Miku was younger than herself. She may look like a thirteen or fourteen year old but in reality, she is around twenty-four years old.

"Okay, welcome to our Café. Please follow me to your table." She bowed and walked towards to a table near the window.

Miku took a seat right across Rinto, Teto gave them each a menu. She bowed slightly, "I will return once you order." She left to the employees' room.

The tealette and the blond haired boy opened their menus and started to read the Menu, she looked at all sorts of food they had which were all her favorite. She decided to order a slice of strawberry cake with a milkshake while Rinto ordered orange cake with orange juice. Miku chuckled at his decision, he ordered everything that is orange related, it reminded him so much of Len who kept on ordering Banana cake, Banana pie, Banana milk, and Banana milkshake.

Thinking about Len, she wondered how he was without her around. Maybe he was spending time with Rin so he didn't visit her home and asked her mother where was she or even texted her, she quickly fished out her phone from her handbag and looked at her messages only to realize there was no messages from Len. She glanced downward sadly, looking at her phone in her hands.

Why didn't he text her…? He would usually text her around this time to chat with her, but maybe, he was sleeping or he was too busy. But she knew, he was spending time with Rin, her eyes widened as she felt like slapping herself. Why did she feel this way? She shook her head and take the thought away, she should be happy that he was with her since it her dream to have them together. A hand was placed on he own, she looked up to see blue eyes looked at her filled with worry.

"Are you okay? Do you want to rest somewhere?" He asked, she just shook her head and smiled at him to make sure he wasn't too worried.

"I'm fine. Jeez, I was thinking about something but I'm alright now!" She did a fist-pump, Rinto just chuckled at her.

Teto came by again, Rinto told her what they wanted to have then the crimson haired girl went back to the employee's room. Miku played with the hem on her dress while Rinto just tapped his fingers on the table, it was deathly quiet and the atmosphere felt really awkward. Miku looked at Rinto every now and then, she spoke up.

"So Rinto, what is your class doing this cultural festival?"

Rinto started to think, "A joint class play with my class and Rin's class, we decided to combine Romeo and Cinderella. The leads are already chosen."

She chuckled, "Let me guess. Cinderella is Rin and Len is Romeo." She twirled her finger around her hair, he nodded his head with smile.

"How about your class?" He placed his hand on his chin and rested on it, Miku blinked and thought about it too.

She lifted her finger, "A concert café, I have to sing…"

Rinto eyes widened, "You can sing? I'm going to visit your classroom once you sing." He nodded his heax

Miku slapped his lightly on his arm, she laughed at him while he laughed as well. Suddenly, food was on the table, Teto smiled and waved before leaving again, Miku stared at her food before picking up the fork and cutting the cake and piercing through it, she lifted it to her mouth and ate it. Rinto did the same but faster, she sighed and devoured the taste of the strawberry cake.

"I love the taste of their cake. It not too sweet or plain, it's really delicious!" She giggled,

Rinto quickly picked up his fork and took a piece of her cake and ate it, Miku gasped and pointed her fork accusingly at him. "Hey! Why did you take my cake?!"

He stuck out his tongue, "I wanted to see it was delicious or not. Is that bad?" He playfully asked,

She pouted and took a piece of his cake in revenge and ate it, he looked as shock as she was when he took her cake. "Take that!" She giggled.

Rinto smirked, "Touché little grasshopper." He bowed his head,

She bowed in return, "Thank you for your words of wisdom, Dragon Warrior."

They grinned then bursted out laughing, she wiped the tears in her eyes and went to drink her milkshake. She quietly sipped on the straw and gazed into Rinto's eyes with a soft smile. He looked at her while holding the drink, his eyes widened as she noticed the kindness in her eyes making him flush a bit. Miku was halfway done with her milkshake, she turned her head to the outside.

Rinto chuckled to himself, she was really cute. He had to admit, can make the most interesting expressions, she wasn't scared of voicing out her opinion sometimes and is very optimistic about everything. She was the usual cheerful high school girl but with flaws at times, she was like a raw diamond, a little polish and shine here and there and she would end up as the most perfect and unbreakable jewel of all.

His eyes flickered to Miku, she suddenly stopped drinking her milkshake and looked outside with wide eyes which confused him. Why did she stop drinking? She placed his drink on the table and turned his head to see what she saw. He looked around only to see two familiar people walking down together, giggling and laughing with each

Blond haired, blue eyes, and looking somewhat alike. It was none other than Rin and Len walking next to each other like a couple.

He turned to look at the tealette only to see her fist-pumping, she smiled brightly. "I thought Len was avoiding me or something but actually, he was going on a date with Rin! I'm so proud of him." She cooed,

Rinto felt confused, a two days ago she looked sad and now she's really happy? Miku was a very strange girl.

The tealette stared at them with excited eyes but…something stirred in her chest but she once again, ignored it. She had this urge to run up to them and hug them both, she wondered when the two would confess to each other and stop being dense idiots who can't realize their own feelings. She heard Rinto standing up, suddenly, she was pulled away to the outside while Rinto placed the money on the table. Her eyes widened as she was pulled away from Len and the café and to somewhere else.

"Rinto? Where are we going?" She asked curiously,

He looked at her and smiled, "Somewhere." He teased,

Miku pouted, "Aww, how mean."

Rinto took her to train station, luckily, there were small amounts of people riding the train. They boarded the train and took a seat, Miku turned her head to look outside while Rinto chuckled on how childish she was sometimes. The train horn echoed throughout the station, the train started to move, they both held on tightly as the tealette was accidentally pushed into the arms of Rinto. She looked up and smiled softly when she pulled away.

"Thanks Rinto."

He scratched his cheek, "N-No problem." He stuttered again, Miku chuckled.

She knew he was not really good with girls but she wondered why he was like this around her. She knew Rinto and Rin when Len entered Middle School, they were good classmates to Len. She was happy that Len was very happy around them, it made her reassured that Len wouldn't end up alone like her. She looked at the bright blue sky, her mind started to drift away. She wanted to be like the clouds, so free and calm, she wanted to feel light and relaxed.

She wondered, how was he over there? Was he okay with her with him? After all, he treasured her so much to the point he was really possessive of her.

She sighed out loudly, "It's almost time…"

"What do you mean?" He looked at her curiously,

She shook her head, "It's nothing."

They sat in silence, only listening to the sound of the train passing on the railroad tracks, it was kinda too silent for the both of them. Miku wondered how was Len doing with Rin, after all, they are in a date.

…Which reminded her, why didn't Len tell her she was going on a date with Rin? Maybe he was afraid that she might stalk to the two on their date, secretly taking photos and such. She giggled quietly at the image of a cute and flustered Len.

The train came to a stop, they both stood up and walked out of the train. They stayed close to each other as they passed through a crowd, Rinto wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled Miku away from the crowd so nothing bad would happen to her. Miku tripped slightly but Rinto pulled her up just in time so she wouldn't fall down, she mumbled a thanks to him as they both came out of the crowd.

Miku inhaled the fresh air then Rinto, once again, pulled her away to somewhere far from the station. Miku noticed that he was leading her to the recently opened amusement park where she wanted to go to for a very long time, she wanted to be there with Len but he was currently busy.

"Rinto…? Are we going…there?" She asked, her eyes wide open. He flashed two tickets towards her and smiled.

"But of course. I've noticed that you've wanted to go there ever since it opened up so I bought two tickets. But it was that easy, it had to spend a lot of my allowance."

Her face fell as she looked down at the ground, looking very guilty. "So…you wasted my money on me? I'm sorry…" She mumbled,

He shook his head, "No. Don't say that you idiot. I want to make you happy, it would be a waste if you were sad throughout the whole time." He patted her head, Miku slowly nodded her head. Her lips curled into a smile as they both walked towards the entrance, he gave the tickets to the person managing the entrance of the amusement park.

He pushed the gates open to show a large amusement park which made Miku gasp in surprise, she smiled and twirled around. Looking everywhere.

"Whoa, Rinto! It's so cool!" She giggled, and quickly pointed at a roller coaster. "Let's go on that one!"

He gulped, "You…You sure?"

"Come on!" She dragged him to the ride.

As they boarded the ride, it started to move high into the air. Miku was happily anticipating the thrill while Rinto on the other hand was begging for his life to be spared as he looked at the dreaded edge. They plunged down, Miku laughed and yelled while the blond haired boy was screaming like a little girl, the tealette turned to look at him and she started to laugh at his reaction.

The next ride was this ship one, it twirled while being suspended on air by a metal bar. Rinto was practically crying while she was enjoying himself on the ride. Rinto screamed for to stop but he was so scared, he couldn't scream it out.

The next ride was worse, it was randomly chosen by Rinto when he closed his eyes and picked a ride, it was the 50 ft. drop. Rinto looked at it with horrified blue eyes while Miku was really enjoying herself. They both sat together while putting on their seatbelts, Rinto was giving a prayer out of fear while Miku was just waiting happily for the ride to start.

The other soft seatbelt lowered down, Rinto gripped it like it was the only thing there while Miku swung her feet around. The ride started to rise up into the air, reaching 50 ft.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God." He mumbled over and over again,

"This is so exciting right Rinto?!" She laughed,

"No. NO!" He yelled, shaking his head. "I want to go down! I want to go down!"

"Aha! Don't worry! We _will_ be going down after all!" She smirked playfully.

"What do you-?" He was cut off by the seats plunging down to the ground, Rinto let out a really high pitched girly scream while Miku was really enjoying herself. The ride lasted which seemed forever until they got down. As soon as they got off, Rinto was really woozy.

He steadied himself with Miku's help as they went to find a bench to rest on.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Rinto opened his eyes only for a bright light to enter them, he covered his eyes with his arm then a shadow covered his face. He removed his arm to see Miku smiling down on him, he jolted away from her in shock making her look at him with confused eyes.

"Are you okay now Rinto? You threw up three times and fainted, you should have told me you weren't really good with these rides or else I wouldn't force you to ride them. I thought you liked them despite being so scared since you accepted on every ride…Or were you doing it to make me happy like you said before?" She offered him a bottle of water,

"Uh…"

Miku crossed her arms and frowned, "Don't force yourself to make me happy Rinto!" She barked, her brutally caring side coming out. She pointed at him harshly, "I hate it if people push their limits for me. I feel like I'm causing you pain! Don't ever force yourself again or else I'm going to get _really_ mad. And you don't want me mad, do you?!" You could practically see flames rising around her with her eyes glaring.

"Y-Yes!" He squeaked.

"Good. Now, rest up more. I don't want you throwing up in every corner." She patted on her lap.

He looked at her and pointed at himself then to her lap. She nodded her head, he started to blush but Miku pushed him to lie down on her lap. He blushed but lowered his eyes, she smelt really good and she felt so soft. It was soothing, her hand ran gently against his golden locks, he looked up into her eyes to see her smiling softly. He smiled back and raised his hand to touch her soft teal hair.

They both giggled at each other, people noticed them laughing at each other and smiled on how nice they were together. Blue eyes were looking at the couple shockingly, like hurt filled his eyes.

"Len? What's wrong?" A girl with short blond hair came towards him, curious about his sudden change of expression. He looked away and smiled at the girl.

"No…Nothing. Come on Rin…let's go…" He walked forward, Rin didn't seem convinced but she followed him anyways.

He looked back again, seeing that really sweet smile towards Rinto. He felt something striking his chest just staring at the smile. He wondered, why did he feel this way? Rin's touch snapped him out of his thoughts, he smiled at her.

It's okay. If Miku has someone she would like, then it would be alright. She wouldn't feel lonely anymore.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: Now, they are both unconsciously realizing but Miku is too dense while Len has eyes for Rin. Ohohohoho, during the festival, something would happen but I'm not telling what. **

**Anyways, I'm really happy that you all reviewed and liked this story. Thank you so much!**

**Please, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Len opened the door to his house, he sighed as he let out a loud but calming voice in the house. "I'm home!" He had a smile, he walked forward and took off his shoes and replaced them with indoor blue shoes that her mother always reminded him to do or else he would get in trouble. He was raised to be a good boy but sometimes, he speaks things that are in his mind no matter how embarrassing it is, he smiled and walked to the couch and sat down.

He looked around, she wasn't home? Maybe she is still at her work, her mother did her best to support Len while his father was abroad and rarely visits because of his tight schedule. He went to the kitchen and prepared some coffee to drink, at that moment, he grinned and ran to the front door holding the cup of coffee and saw an ash blond haired woman standing it the doorway dresses in a black suit with a white undershirt and black heeled boots.

"Welcome home Mom!" He smiled brightly, he showed the cup to the woman. "I made coffee for you."

She smiled, "Oh, thanks sweetie." She took the cup and planted a kiss on his temple.

SeeU took off her jacket but Len took it for her and went to put it along with the laundry, she smiled and watched her son scurrying away with his black jacket. He's a really good boy to his family, he made sure that she didn't grow tired or frown at all, he always tried to make people whom he loved and knew smile and be happy. SeeU sat down on the couch and drank the coffee rather calmly, her legs were crossed with her arm wrapped below her chest.

She heard the doorbell ringing, ash blond haired woman stood up and walked over to the front door and pulled on the handle, the door open showing a girl with teal hair standing there with her bright blue-green eyes. She smiled brightly, and stepped to the side. "Ah, Good Evening, Miku." She smiled fondly.

"Good Evening! Is Len home?" She titled her head to the side, SeeU chuckled at the girl.

"Of course, come inside dear." SeeU stepped back, Miku bowed her head and entered the small home. She took of her shoes while looking around, "Sorry for the intrusion…" She slipped on the indoor shoes and walked around the house. Everyone in the house enjoyed Miku's company, she was practically another daughter to them since she and Len always played around one another.

"Len is probably in his room, dear. Please go ahead, I'll be making dinner so I'll you both once it's ready!" She winked and walked off to the kitchen, Miku looked at her confusingly. Why in the world did she wink? Was she plotting something?

Miku ignored it and walked the opposite direction, she went through the hallways. She looked at the white walls, it was rather clean than other white walls which was dirty white.

"I know, I know, Rin…Don't worry!" A voice echoed from the room with had in bold letters of 'Len's room'. Miku paused and stared at the door, Rin? He was talking to Rin? About what? She didn't mean to eavesdrop but she was really curious.

"I'll practice on the play, okay?" He paused for a moment, "Huh? Miku? I know that she didn't want to go to the amusement park since she's busy so I asked you, you are a cute girl to date." He teased, for sure, Rin was blushing madly and screaming at him which caused Len to burst out laughing.

Miku glanced away, why would he think that she wouldn't go with him? She loved going places, especially Len since they could have so much fun together. She felt rather hurt by his thoughts, Len knew her more than anyone...aside from her family…he knew her for going out a lot. She wasn't busy, it was pretty simple being the Student President but they had to manage the whole thing, Miku shook her head. No, he was being considerate that he didn't want her to be stressed but…going out was the best stress reliever for her.

She gulped and smiled brightly, she should forget about what she thought. She gently pushed the door open but at that moment, Len put his cellphone down and turned to look at the door only to see Miku coming inside with the same look as him. She whispered softly, "Sorry for the intrusion, am I bothering your call?" She tilted her head gently, laughing softly.

"No, it just ended. Ah, what are you for today, Miku?" He laughed, scratching his cheek.

She puffed out her cheeks, "You make it sound like I am here for certain things. Anyways…" She sauntered inside, "I heard Lenny is going to be Romeo. So I took the liberty to get a copy of the play so that I be the Cinderella and Juliet in your story for practice." She bowed playfully, "Shall we begin, My dear Prince Allen?" She smirked, holding a blue booklet in her hands.

Len smirked back and licked his lips, "But this Prince is a playful tease. Can you handle him?" He walked forward, his forehead touching hers as she wrapped an arm around her waist. Miku smirked and flicked his forehead, he yelped and rubbed the sore spot. She held the booklet to her lips and giggled. "Aw, Lenny. Don't cheat on Cinderella, okay?"

He knelt down, "I deeply apologize for my actions. Shall we begin?"

Miku curtsied and move forward, Len spoke first on his line followed by Miku. The tealette read the main plotline of the story, it was all about Romeo meeting Cinderella in the ball but they seemed to not fancy each other. Juliet liked Cinderella so she became good friends, like in the story, Cinderella ran away from the ball but purposely left her glass shoe so that Romeo could find her. When they met once more, they began to learn about one another while somewhat hating each other.

She found their relationship rather funny, it was like those typical boy and girl hates each other then slowly realizing how good they are and they start falling for one another. Miku stood atop on the bed and recited Juliet's lines, she thought about Juliet, she is Romeo's first and best friend.

Their family was in a feud until they decided to call it truce, she could tell Juliet loves Romeo more than anyone. She felt hurt that Romeo took her out to that dance than her, that he was ignoring her, out of jealousy she snapped at Romeo instead on Cinderella which broke their friendship. But because of Cinderella, Juliet learned to accept the two and gave them their blessing when they announced they were going to marry each other.

It would be nice if Rin would end up marrying Len. They would have cute blond haired little kids, they would grow up to be like Rin but proud and brave like Len. She would be Aunt Miku, telling them stories on how their parents gradually fell in love. She pictured the scene in her head, they would come to her house, visit to play with her, then they would spend quality time together. She would hold the child in her arms and whisper a lullaby she loved to sing on the couch, her eyes softened at that thought.

The child in her head smiled at Miku and uttered words which made her eyes go wide, the tealette suddenly tripped over her own feet and landed on the carpet with a soft thud. Len chuckled and knelt to her side, holding out his hand.

"Are you alright, Miku?" He started to laugh again, Miku frowned and slapped him on the shoulder playfully. She crossed her arms, "That's how you treat a girl who just fell? By laughing at them?"

"Do you want me to go all 'Are you alright, young lady? Did you hurt yourself? Here I'll put you on the bed and heal you with my flirtatious skills that I am unaware of.' like those guys in the animes you watch?" He mimicked a deep and suave voice, Miku blinked at him for awhile in silence and shrugged.

"Yeah, don't ever do that to me." She held a hand in front of him, pretending to make some space. She stood up and jumped on Len's bed, "Ah, I'm tired of acting. If this keeps up, I might laugh during a serious moment." She rolled on the bed and sat up, "Which reminds me, I need to continue to see if all of the themes are going as planned tomorrow. I'll be somewhat busy."

"What is your class doing anyways, Miku?"

"Hmm. Concert Café, or something like that." She shook her hand around, "Which reminds me again, I need to pick some songs."

"Hmm…I love all your songs so I can't choose." He scratched his head,

"Len! Miku! Time for dinner!" SeeU's voice was heard from the dining room, the two turned their heads and replied back loudly. Len stood up and scratched his head. "Well, time to head down. Let's go?"

Miku smiled, "I'll follow you later, I need a moment to think." She nodded her head, agreeing to her own words. Len shrugged and walked away with a smile, he shut the door behind him leaving the tealette alone in the room. She facepalmed and groaned to herself loudly.

"I hate myself. What is going on?! What is this stupid stab in my chest when it's comes to Len? Seriously." She buried her head in her hands, "I'm not myself these days. Why am I thinking so negatively? It's like I'm having a war within myself and I can't seem to pinpoint the cause of this war. Did I vow that I would not think so negatively like before? Urgh, I'm so…stupid." She sighed and threw her body to the bed.

"Len…" She muttered to no one in particular, she lifted herself off the bed and walked out of Len's room while closing the door. She turned the corner only to see Len nearly crashing into her, she stepped back in shock. "Whoa!"

"Oh, Miku! I was going to get you since you were taking awhile." He grinned, Miku rolled her eyes and sighed. "It was only for a minute or two, you idiot. C'mon, let's have some dinner." She rubbed her hands together as they both ran to the dining room and sat down next to each other.

They stared hungrily at the food and glanced at each other. A war was going to be waged soon, and it's a messy one. They clapped their hands together along with SeeU and yelled loudly, "Thanks for the food!" They both stared at the piece of beef that was well known to be SeeU's special one. They both instantly went to grab it with their chopsticks but ended up in draw.

Lightning seemed to appear as they went into battle on the single piece of beef.

"I got it first." Len glared at her, she glared back.

"No, I did." She retorted, pulling on the beef.

"Hell no, I did!"

"You Banana brain, I did!"

They growled at each other, Miku looked at the window with a gasp. "Hey! Hi Rin!" She giggled, Len instantly looked to the window which made him loosen his grip. She pulled the beef out of his grasp and instantly ate it. Len looked back with a shock look, he frowned.

"Hey!"

The tealette ignored him and ate her rice, Len placed his chopsticks down and pulled on her cheek once she swallowed the beef. She yelped and glared at him, she pulled on his cheek in revenge. SeeU just simply sat there, eating the food as she watched the two bicker, she opened the rice cooker and smiled brightly. "Does anyone want seconds?"

Two bowls were in front of her in a snap, Len and Miku looked at her with red cheeks and a hungry look. "Yes, please!"

The ash blond haired woman filled the bowl with rice, she chuckled softly as they began fighting again. This house is pretty lively once it comes down with Miku and Len, but with Rin, it was pretty normal. She likes Rin but Miku made everything more fun and exciting.

"I would like it if Miku would become my daughter in the future." She commented innocently, the two turned their heads to SeeU with a confused look.

"What?" They spoke in unison, their hands on each other's faces.

Seeu had to hold her laughter on the sight of the two, "Oh nothing…" She continued eating, they looked at her for awhile then resumed bickering about food.

Yep, she would love it if Miku became her daughter.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

The morning light shined upon a blond haired girl who was walking on the sidewalk with a boy who looked exactly like her next to her. She was holding a booklet in her hands, her eyes concentrated on that small book and not where she was walking. Her brother glanced at her from time to time and decided to test her out, he smiled innocently.

"Hey Rin, your shoes are untied." He glanced down, Rin didn't move her eyes nor head. "I see…" She just continued walking.

Rinto frowned then made a shock expression, "Is that Len?!" He yelled and looked at Rin for any reaction but she didn't do anything.

"I see…" She spoke in her monotone voice, Rinto sighed and leaned close to the girl.

"Hey Rin, I love you. More than a sibling should." He whispered,

"I see…"

Rinto facepalmed at the girl, he noticed she was walking right to a pole so he moved her to the side to avoid getting hurt. She was too concentrated on her script she brought along to even care about the surroundings. He sighed and continued walking next to her, he needed to watch her just in case she won't hurt herself knowing that ditzy girl. He scratched his head, he wondered why did his mother told them they should go out and shop for once instead of staying in the house.

It was so boring once it comes with Rin and clothes, she would go to once area then in the blink of an eye she would be squealing over another. Everything seemed so interesting in the blond haired girl's eyes. Was this all a girl thought about? But then, Miku would be acting like her during the date but rather, she dragged him around to do all those horrifying rides. He shivered slightly.

Strands of teal hair caught his eye, he flickered towards the trance to see a girl with blue-green hair dressed casually with a pale blond haired girl right next to her laughing. He tapped Rin's shoulder.

"Hey, isn't that Miku?"

"Where?" She looked up, looking around for any signs of that teal haired girl she admired.

Rinto wanted to slap himself on the forehead, she looked up because of Miku and not the other things he said? Rin waved her hand high into the air and smiled brightly, "Miku!" Her blue eyes noticed the white haired girl, "Oh! IA!"

The girls turned their heads to person who called them, Rinto squinted to see if it was really IA next to Miku. It was IA right next to her but Miku smiled at Rinto causing him to blush hard and look away.

"Hey there, Rin and Rinto!" She waved back, IA quickly walked in front of Rin and grabbed her hands tightly.

"I've heard you went out with Len yesterday. Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you on winning that boy's heart…" She trailed away, a smirk on her cute face. "Oh wait." She tilted her head with false obliviousness, "You already did!"

Miku nodded her head in agreement, "So very true. I am his childhood friend so I know every inch of that guy and he totally loves you, Rin." She crossed her arms, IA pulled away and stood next to Miku.

"You should make lunch for him!" IA suggested, clapping her hands together, Miku looked at the faded blond haired girl with her eyes looked kinda hurt. She opened her mouth to say something but Rinto cut her off, "Yeah! Lunch! He might think of you as the perfect housewife." He winked,

Rin exploded into different colors of red, Rinto had to move away from the girl since she was really hot. She crossed her arms and looked away with an angry face, "Like he likes me! I don't even like him to begin with! I…I just felt bad that he was going to the amusement park alone so I accepted his offer! Jeez, you're making a big deal over this." She pouted, her eyebrows furrowing together.

Her twin brother smirked, "Of course we're making a big deal over this, my older sister went on a date! What a miracle! You never went on a date before." He joined the two mischievous girls.

Miku made a fake gasp, a hand over her mouth. "Really? What a shocker! I expected Len to ask her out a lot since he wouldn't shut up about her. Len, such a lucky guy." She shook her head.

"Urgh! Would you three just shut up about this?" She raised her hands up into the air and stomped away from them, she walked away with her face dark red and she didn't care where she would end up at. She kept on walking away and turned corners, she couldn't stand being tease so she bolted into a run to get away from them.

They were her friends but she couldn't stand the embarrassment so she continued running til she ended up at the Central Square. She continued running but she bumped onto someone tall and strong. She tumbled backwards but a large hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her up and back to something strong once again.

"Are you alright, young lady?" A deep but gentle voice echoed in her ears, she looked up to see the same color as Miku's hair but darker. It was more green than Miku's hair, she quickly pushed away from him and bowed in front of him.

"I-I-I'm so sorry! I didn't look where I was going to I…ah…I'm so sorry!" She bowed again, the guy lifted a hand and shook it. He smiled kindly, "It's alright. At least you aren't hurt."

She looked at the boy, "Umm…I'm Rin!" She chirped, having nothing else to say but her name.

"Rin? Well, it's nice to meet you, Miss Rin. I'm Mikuo." He bowed, Rin just looked amazed on how polite and nice he is, but she had a feeling about him that she couldn't describe at all.

The blond haired girl looked around and spotted an Ice Cream Shop, she pointed at it excitedly. "I'll treat you to ice cream as an apology." She suggested, Mikuo raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"You're going to buy me Ice Cream?" He chuckled, Rin frowned and looked at him with her cold eyes and blushed in embarrassment. "I-Is that a problem?"

He started to chuckled, "You're such a tsundere." He commented, Rin stomped her foot. Her eyes flaring as she barked, "I am NOT a tsundere, you idiot!"

"You're feisty aren't you?" He smirked, Rin felt irritated by him. He shrugged, "I'll buy the ice cream." He turned around and walked to the shop. Rin had to blink and realized that he just changed subject and walked away to buy her ice cream, she jogged towards him and grabbed his arm.

"Hey! Don't change the subject! Jeez, what is up with you?" She crossed her arms, walking next to him. They both stood in front of the shop, Mikuo looked at the angry blond haired girl, "What flavor do you want?"

Her expression changed as she looked at the different ice creams that were sold. "I would want the orange one! But I should tone down on my orange addiction so I want vanilla!" She grinned, pointing at the white ice cream. Mikuo just smiled and looked at the person who was smiling at the two. "Two Vanilla Ice Cream please."

The female owner just winked at the two which puzzled the two on the reason why she winked. "You know what, it's free for the both of you." She scooped up some vanilla ice cream and place it in a large cup with two spoons.

"Erm…why?" Rin looked confused at the girl, she just giggled and winked again. "My little treat, 'kay?" She handed the cup to the two, Rin took in and took the spoon and ate it. She giggled on how delicious it tasted.

"Have fun you cute couple." She giggled, Mikuo and Rin looked at her shockingly and shook their heads, "No! We aren't a couple!" They quickly yelled but the girl just smiled.

They both looked at each other and had no choice but to eat the cup of ice cream, which is also known as the Lovers' cup. It was rather big so Rin had to use both her hands to carry it, they walked back to the Central Square and sat down on the bench in an awkward silence. Rin quietly at the ice cream and looked at Mikuo, offering him some. "Here you go…I guess…"

"Ah…Thanks." He took his spoon and ate in silence.

It was so awkward and the people's mumbles on how adorable they were together made it a lot worse. Rin coughed and played with her shirt, "So, Mikuo…Which school do you attend?"

"…I attend college in America." He scratched his head, Rin's eyes widened as she looked at him with her blue eyes. "So you know English like how Len knows English too!" Her eyes sparkled, speaking that sentence in English.

The teal haired boy looked at Rin, "You know English?" He spoke it back in English, Rin scoffed and flipped her hair, "But of course! I'm an honor student and English is something simple." She puffed her chest out.

He was amazed on how fluent she spoke, like she was from America herself. He patted her head and smiled making Rin look at Mikuo, smiling brightly like he was to her. She felt excited that she just befriended a college person for the first time, but for some reason, he looked like someone she really know but she couldn't quite get it. Rin tilted her head curiously, "Hey Mikuo, what's your last name? Because your name sounds like my best friend."

"My last name?" He pondered for a bit then nodded his head, "Since we're now friends…my last name is-" Suddenly a loud and surprise scream startled the two, they turned their heads to see a teal haired girl standing in front of them with her eyes wide.

"B-Big Brother?!" She nearly yelled again, Rin slowly looked at Miku then back at Mikuo with her eyes just was wide.

Brother? Since when did Miku had a brother?!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: Aaaaand Mikuo makes his appearance! Now that the brother as arrived, the drama will start soon! Let's see what will happen in the next chapter! Sorry for not updating! Please forgive me!**

**And also, reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
